


scene 1

by amfiguree



Series: music is the language of love (or: how david cook and jensen ackles hook up) [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...i blame cackpadaleta on livejournal for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scene 1

jensen's going to _kill_ steve. five minutes into the party, and the fucker is nowhere to be seen. there are actual kane fangirls in the crowd, and steve's never been the type to turn down a pretty face; jensen is proof.  
  
he's contemplating calling jared - or a cab, if jared doesn't pick up - when someone taps him on the shoulder. jensen turns, and is greeted by a cold beer and a friendly smile. "hey, man," the guy says. jensen's pretty sure he's one of michael johns' _actual_ friends, as compared to friends-of-michael-johns'-ex-band. "you look like you could use a drink."  
  
jensen only hesitates for a second before taking it. "thanks," he says.  
  
the guy doesn't leave. instead, he cocks his head. squints. "dude, you look kind of familiar."  
  
"huh," jensen says. it's a fucking lousy pick-up, but the beer is still cold, and for that, he can cut the guy some slack. "dean winchester, at your service."  
  
"oh, jesus," the guy laughs then, startled. "is that really you? johns is moving up in the world."  
  
there's a clearly appreciative look thrown in with that comment, and jensen's bottom-brain finally kicks in and tells him to _look, goddammit_. he really shouldn't, because a) he doesn't have any idea who the hell this guy is, and b) dangerous _public_ territory, but jensen's interested enough in what he sees that he doesn't walk away. "listen, uh - i can't exactly--" he gestures helplessly, then shrugs. "it's the business, you know?"  
  
for some reason, the smile the guy is sporting takes on an amused little hint. "you've never watched american idol in your life, have you?"  
  
jensen shrugs. "is that a problem?"  
  
the guy grins a little wider, eyes flashing as he leans in. "i'm david," he says, voice lowered so no one but jensen overhears. "can i interest you in a blowjob?"  
  
turns out he can.


End file.
